Una ilusión: Un Sueño Roto o Una Verdad
by Selegna Malfoy
Summary: El trio de Oro, ha crecido... Un alumno nuevo llega al colegio, sorpresa para tados al saber ke es igual ah. Draco cree que sigue odiando a los impuros, pero algo hara que cambie ese concepto..Hermione cambia tanto que casi no es posible creer que sea ell


**,.-'¨'-.,,.- Una ilusión: Un Sueño Roto o Una Verdad -.,,.-'¨'-.,**

**Capitulo 1 "Nueva Gente"**

Entre los finales del mes de agosto ya casi listos para ingresar al nuevo curso en el colegio, eran demasiadas las emociones con las cuales había que luchar entre ellas el mió a ver a los compañeros, el verano ya terminado y muchos habían sufrido grandes cambios físicos, muchos notorios otros no tanto…

Transformaciones, listo – se decía a si misma una chica de ojos castaños – Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, también esta listo – seguía haciendo una lista de libros mientras acomodaba todos aquellos títulos en un baúl – Runas Antiguas, listo…

Hermione, baja la cena esta lista – gritaba a una mujer

Ya bajo – grito la chica mientras dejaba el último libro sobre el baúl y Salí de su habitación.

0o0o0

¡Ronald Weasley! Si no te pones de pie en estos momentos te iras al colegio en tu pijama – gritaba Molly Weasley desde las escaleras

Vamos Harry ponte de pie – decía Ron mientras removía las cobijas de la cama donde se suponía que estaba dormido su amigo

Ronald, baja inmediatamente – grito más exasperada que antes Molly

¿Mamá donde esta Harry? – pregunto Ron mientras buscaba unos zapatos para poder bajar a desayunar

Ronald, Harry esta desayunando desde hace 10 minutos – respondió Molly mientras veía a Ron el cual bajaba sin muchas ganas la escalera

Harry¿porque no me levantaste? – pregunto Ron a su amigo mientras se sentaba a la mesa y Molly le servia con mal semblante su desayuno.

Quizás si me hubieras escuchando, si no hubieras estado soñando con… bueno al menos ya estas despierto – dijo Harry mientras se comía un pedazo de tocino

¿Con quien soñabas Ron? – pregunto Hermione quien acababa de llegar y entraba a la cocina escoltada por Fred y George

¡Hermione! – dijo harry muy sorprendido al ver a su mejor amiga llegar, si bien habían sido solo meses los que no la había visto, había cambiado mucho, su cabello lo llevaba en una coleta la cual dejaba su rostro muy visible, sus bellos ojos cafés resaltaban, ya no era la niña que se había marchado hacia su casa feliz de haber tenido una buenas calificaciones.

Supongo que de nuevo te has quedado dormido¿verdad Ron? – dijo Hermione mientras sonreía y tomaba asiento en la mesa

¿Tuvieron problemas? – pregunto Molly a sus hijos mientras les servia de igual modo

No, fue sencillo dar con la casa de Hermione, pero hay muchos brujos aun comprando material de ultima hora para el colegio – dijo George mientras se servia el tocino que quedaba.

Eso es muy bueno, bien pues los que ya están listos, vayan por sus pertenencias quizás haya mucho trafico y tenemos que llegar a tiempo a la estación – dijo Molly mientras retiraba el plato de Ron evitando que este terminara

Pero aun no término – dijo Ron mientras trataba de rescatar un trozo de tocino

Muy tarde, si te hubieras levantado mas temprano, hubieras comido mejor – dijo su madre apremiando a los chicos para que alistaran sus cosas para poder marcharse tranquilamente al andén 9 y tres cuartos.

0o0o0

Señor Lucky, quiere decirle que ya es tarde – dijo una elfina a un chico rubio

Te he dicho que no me interrumpas cuando tengo compañía – resoplo el rubio con mucha ira en su voz mientras aventaba un libro contra la elfina.

Lucky lo siente señor, no era su intención – respondió la elfina mientras salía corriendo del lugar donde se encontraba

Vaya, parece que todos tus elfos te tienen miedo – dijo un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules los cuales llevaban unos lentes

No son más escoria – respondió el rubio mientras veía al chico que tenia frente a él – ¿y Dumbledore le permitió entrar al colegio? No es algo estupido de su parte, debería de sospechar algo ¿no creé? – pregunto mostrando mucho respeto al joven con el cual hablaba

No, solo que el tiene algo que le falta a muchos y eso es ingenuidad y confianza – dijo el chico mientras lanzaba una sonrisa con sarcasmo – además deja de hablarme de usted, será mas sospechoso si lo haces, llámame de tu y trátame como a cualquier compañero del colegio, recuerda que soy "Alexander Corwin" – dijo el chico mientras le lanzaba una carcajada al aire…

0o0o0

Bien no se nos hizo tarde – dijo Ron mientas buscaba con la mirada alguien

Si, pero no fue gracias a ti… Fue gracias a tu madre que adelanto los relojes 30 minutos – dijo Harry mientras un grupo de chicas se acercaba a donde estaban ellos

Hola Harry – dijo una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes - ¿Cómo pasaron el verano?

Arley tanto tiempo sin verte – respondió Ginny a la chica la cual parecía que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo

Ah Ginny eres tan insignificante que no te había visto – respondió la chica – bueno me voy porque seguro el tren se llenara y tengo que separar lugar para… bueno me voy – dijo la chica mientras emprendía su partida para irse e aquel lugar

Ginny no tenias porque ser tan cortante – dijo Hermione quien parecía que la chica le agradaba – saben tengo que preguntarle algo – dijo Hermione mientras salía corriendo de ahí para alcanzar a la chica

Aun no llega – decía Ron quien seguía buscando a la chica por encima de los alumnos

Quizás debas preguntárselo a su hermana – dijo Harry mientras señalaba a una chica de cabello castaño la cual les daba la espalda

¿Su hermana? – Respondió Ron mientras miraba a la chica la cual estaba con un chico rubio entretenida en una platica muy interesante – pero¿ya te diste cuenta de con quien esta?

Claro, y no es para menos, Ximena esta en Gryffindor, pero Adison esta en Slytherin – dijo Harry quien no parecía prestarle mucha importancia

¡Adi! – gritaba desde el otro extremo del anden una chica Delgada, de cabello claro por debajo del hombro – vamos Adi aquí estoy – de nuevo grito la chica. Lo cual provoco que Ron volteara a verla

Ahí esta, se ve tan linda – dijo Ron mientras se acercaba a ella la cual en esos momentos le daba la espalda a Ron, pues retornaba a su conversación.

Entonces ya es oficial – pregunto una chica de cabello castaño algo desalineado

Así es Hermione, mi madre ya es esposa del padre de Adi, ahora somos hermanas – dijo la chica que al contrario de Hermione llevaba su cabello recogido en una linda coleta.

Princesa te había extrañado – dijo Ron mientras abrazaba a la chica de lindo cabello y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Ronald, yo también te extrañe, pero ahora no porque ahí viene Adison – dijo la chica mientras se quitaba los brazos de Ron de encima

Vaya, veo que aquí nada cambia – dijo la chica de cabello rojizo y ondulado – siguen igual que siempre.

¿A que te refieres con eso? – pregunto Hermione la cual no sentía ningún agrado por Adison pues era una Slytherin

Pues a eso, sigues siendo tu, no cambias cada año regresas igual, con el cabello hecho un… bueno me entiendes, y pues que decir de ti, vienes de igual modo con tu túnica ya vieja y muy gastada – dijo la chica sin cuidar sus palabras, su mirada denotaba una gran soberbia -La verdad es que… bueno ni para que perder mis palabras con ustedes – dijo la chica mientras se disponía a marcharse para irse de nuevo con el chico rubio con el que estaba conversando anteriormente

Vaya, tu nueva hermana es hiriente – dijo Harry sin pararse a pensar el comentario

Si lo se, pero nadie como ella – dijo Ximena quien aun sonreía – siempre dice todo como le viene es algo único en ella.

¿Pero porque esta con Malfoy? – pregunto Ron mirando a su princesa

Pues son amigos desde hace mucho y no se si sean algo más, saben mejor voy a saludar – termino de decir Ximena cuando salía del grupo de gente donde se encontraba.

Saben no me extrañaría que alguna de ellas terminara casada con Malfoy, como las dos son Sangre Pura, aunque ninguna me agrada en lo más mínimo – dijo Hermione mirando a Harry

No t preocupes porque parece que a Adison tampoco le agradas – respondió Harry mientras sonreía débilmente

Tampoco le agradas a Ximena – dijo Ron mientras Hermione cambiaba la manera de verlo.

¿Qué dijiste? – dijo Hermione muy molesta

Nada… quieren subir ya, seguro después no encontraremos lugar – dijo Ron tratando de salir del apuro

Ronald repite lo que dijiste – le gritaba Hermione mientras caminaba hacia él

Nunca cambiaran – dijo Harry para si mismo mientras se disponía a seguir a sus amigos.

El camino parecía tranquilo, o al menos así fue pues solo se veía como corrían de un lugar a otro los alumnos, buscaban a sus amigos. Los prefectos circulaban dando sus rondas por el tren, y no faltaba el carrito de los dulces, que hacia que el camino hacia el colegio fuera más corto.

0o0o0

¿Entonces te llamas? – pregunto Adison al chico que acompañaba a Malfoy

Me llamo Alexander – dijo el chico mientras le sonreía de una manera linda a Pansy – ¿y tu eres? – dijo el chico devolviendo la pregunto que la chica le había hecho.

Me llamo Adison Lautrec – dijo la chica mientras miraba detenidamente el rostro de Alexander – sabes eres muy parecido a...

Ya se, ni me lo recuerdes – termino la frase el chico.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hola...

Bien pues este mi segundo Fic, dedicado a la pareja de Hermione y Draco, espero que este tenga la misma aceptación que mi anterior fic, ojala y les guste, como se habrán dado cuenta este capitulo es muy corto en comparación con el anterior...

Bien les dejo ya para que me den su opinión acerca de este nuevo inicio, ojala y mis lectoras sigan apoyándome y a las nuevas les doy la bienvenida a mi Fic, Cuídense mucho, besitos y Cerezas, bye!!!


End file.
